


I'm bored of these memories [Lams / LafLau]

by LadyJoker



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I WILL NEVER BE SATIFIED, M/M, Satified
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Tuve el primer "No te vayas" y el último "adiós". Fue triste y aunque no estaba enojado contigo, sí estaba decepcionado de como osaste destruir de esa forma "nuestro mundo".





	I'm bored of these memories [Lams / LafLau]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en "Bored" de "Billie Elish".

Las campana sonaban con la esperanza que huyera lejos, pero no había manera que abandonara aquel lugar recubierto de rosas blancas, mirando como tú estabas firme ante tu deseo de proseguir. Me dijiste que sería breve y que no habría de preocuparte, que prontamente me hallaría en tus brazos otra vez. Que cada cosa que me prometiste me la darías, que cada beso que me debías, caería en mis labios, pero sentía el picor de mi pecho diciéndome que era una mentira. Y lo sabía pero no tenía miedo, quería ilusionarme y pensar con el corazón, hallándome en una falacia de que tú te darías vuelta y vendrías hacia mí, llevándome en tus brazos, lejos de aquel lugar que se suponía que nos uniría a nosotros.

Pero nada de eso era verdad, sólo era una mentira que me mantenía respirando. Que me mantenía cuerdo en ese lugar, mirándote fijamente, con aquella forzada sonrisa que exigía retirarse de mis labios y encontrar la calidez de los tuyos. Pero nada de eso pasaría, sólo encontraba vacío y memorias rotas junto a un alma destrozada, evocando imágenes de cuando me abandonaste y te alejaste en busca de algo más que yo. 

Hallaste como dejarme desamparado sin ti, encontraste la manera de humillarme de hacerme quebrar y rogar por ti pero nada importa ya, pues ya no tengo miedo de perderte, desde el día que me dejaste y atravesaste la puerta junto a ella. Me enseñaste a entender que tú no eras para mí, que nada era real y aun así mantenía una esperanza enmendada con pequeñas tiras que rebosaban de mentiras. Y aun así, esperaba tus ojos sobre los míos, dándome una señal de que me calmase. 

Pero no había nada allí, sólo estaban tus pupilas entornadas a ella mientras entraba por la gran puerta, con aquel hermoso vestido blanco de encajes y volados quela hacía lucir como un hermoso ángel, siendo el centro de tu atención. Lo sabía y aun así pensé que tenía oportunidad, pero no pudiste borrar las memorias junto a ella y decidiste que refugiarte en mí y absorber mi vida sería la mejor forma de seguir. 

Me aburriste con tus tonterías, con tus dulces palabras y tus cálidos besos, pero permanecí quieto en aquel asiento, mirando como la mirabas, con aquellas pupilas celestes que podían confundirse con el cielo; seguías siendo el hombre que tanto soñaba pero yo ya no estaba en tu cabeza, había sido remplazado por tu obstinación de mantener el pasado junto a tu pecho, destrozando mi corazón, jugando con mis frágiles sentimientos.

¿Te preguntaste por qué te deje ir o por qué permití que me usaras? ¿Acaso no sentiste en tus labios el sabor amargo de aquel último beso?

Siento que fui una burla, que te reíste en mi cara y no hubo manera de detener tus carcajadas. Y aun así estoy aquí, parado aplaudiendo por una boda que no es de mi incumbencia, mirando como la miras.  
Me dijiste que todo estaría bien, que pronto vendrías por mí, que todo era una mentira, que sólo querías tener tu lugar en el alto estatus social, tener aquel lugar al tener la mano de aquella señorita de buena familia, manteniendo tu imagen delante de la historia amenazante que prometía contar nuestro país sobre ti, pero entonces ¿Por qué tus ojos la miran con tanta felicidad? ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

Lucho por no quebrar, peor aquellos labios ya no me pertenecen y lo sé, no me permitiste la libertad, pero te diste la oportunidad de torturarme mostrando como aquel corazón ya no tenía lugar para mí, como me echabas sin compasión. Como pactabas en silencio que yo ya no era deseado, ya no era necesario. Y lo sabía pero seguía en aquel asiento, oyendo tus votos, sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba.

Evocando los recuerdos de tus primeras caricias, de tus primeros besos. De tu primer "te amo". Pero aquello ya no era importante, estoy aburrido de la misma monótona ruptura, es abrumador ser a quien desechan, es horrible sentir el cómo no te importa y como te ríes en mi cara, tomando a aquella mujer delante del altar, uniendo tu alma delante de mi quebrantado corazón. 

Pensé que estaba listo cuando cruzaste la puerta sosteniendo la mano de aquella dama, pero no lo estaba, no podía enhebrar palabras, sólo quería despertar de lo que suponía era una espantosa pesadilla, pero aquello era real, tan real como las heridas que llevo grabada en mi piel de tus propias manos. Pero aquello simplemente se disipará en mis recuerdos, pues sé que esta vez todo estará bien, podré superarlo, podré olvidarte.

Saldré de este aburrido juego en el que me has metido y no habrá vuelta atrás, pues habrás de cruzar esa puerta con tu esposa y yo ya no existiré para ti, sólo seré un fantasma en tus pequeñas memorias, aunque no creo que te haya de importar, o que la menos tengas la decencia de recordarme o abrazar nuestras memoras. Yo sé que sólo soy un deshecho, que ya no tiene utilidad para ti. Pero cariño, tú ya no me has de importar. 

Estoy tan débil y triste, pero no me dejaré caer. Nunca más bajaré la cabeza por ti, así que puedes abandonar esos pensamientos de que te he de necesitar, porque no volveré jamás a abrazar con amor tus memorias, ya no existirá más ese recuerdo del "caballero perfecto", sólo una vaga imagen de un infeliz que sabía engañarme con aquella hermosa sonrisa, erizando mi piel con aquellas palabras dulces, con aquellos dedos callosos. 

Yo no soy más tuyo y no pretendo nunca más serlo, pues aprendí a vivir sin ti, desde que me abandonaste por aquella mujer en nuestro aniversario, pretendiendo que no éramos nada, que era sólo un amigo. Diciéndome que nada malo pasaría, pero todo pasó. Destrozaste todo en busca de tu propia distinción, en busca de tu "final feliz", dejándome detrás.

Y ahora veo que como tu espalda se aleja, como no habrá más un "tú y yo". Sólo un "Adiós" que nunca será mencionado, que habrá de caer al vacío en una tregua silenciosa, donde yo tomaré mis cosas y me iré sin siquiera avisar a donde me dirigiré. Pero estaré bien, pues he sabido liberarme de tus cálidas manos. Tal vez me quiebre y pierda la visión de mi camino, pero al menos no estarás ahí, al menos yo podré dejar de humillarme delante de ti. Podré tomar mi camino y ser libre, sin nadie que esté tomando las decisiones por mí.

Volveré andar sin rumbo, sin la necesidad de buscar entre la multitud tus pupilas celeste. Ya no tendré la necesidad de esquivar los espejos que me intimidaban, recordando tus manos sobre mi piel. Ya no estarás en esas dulces imágenes, donde las pesadillas se acaban. Pues otros brazos me tomarás y me sostendrás. Alguien más me amará y yo sé que él no me fallará, por más que yo mismo intenté escapar de él. 

Yo sé que él me ama tanto como te amaba yo a ti, por eso le otorgué una oportunidad de secar mis lágrimas y sostener mi corazón. Posando mis labios sobre los suyos, observando esos ojos azules, similares al mar, mirarme con empatía, pasando su cálida mano sobre mi espalda, acariciando en la zona de mi omoplato izquierdo. Buscando que yo respondiera con la misma dulzura, pero fallando, puesto que aun sí intentaba sonreír, mis ojos revelaban la verdad de mis pensamientos, dejando ver que aún estaba demasiado afectado por el maldito suceso, siendo víctima de mi cercenado corazón, no hallando fuerza más para pronunciar una mentira que lamentaría más tarde, puesto que sus ojos reflejaban aquella decepción que causaba en todos los que me rodeaban.

\--Te amo.

Lo sé, soy un estúpido por tan sólo dejarme caer por un poco de amabilidad, pero no había manera de que me contuviera, aquellas manos pasaron por mi rostro. Obligando que le observara, viendo como algunas hebras azabaches interferían con la dulce mirada de sus orbes.

\--Yo también, John.

¿Por qué las palabras causaban tanto daño? 

Sus dulces labios temblaban, pero no tanto como los míos. Estaba inquieto y mis pensamientos eran un lio, pero él se encargó de guiarme lejos de ahí. 

...

Sus manos representaban mi salvación. 

Sus labios mi confesión.

Y su alma mi verdad.

...

Y aun así, cada vez que me levantaba de la cama a mitad de la noche en busca de algo, siempre terminaba delante de la puerta, mirando con tristeza aquel pedazo de madera que protegía la entrada, recordando las veces que había esperado a que regreses, durmiendo en el sofá, sabiendo que te encantaba ver mi rostro después de terminar de escribir todos tus pensamientos e ideales en aquellas hojas que luego presentarías al público sin miedo alguno.

Ese valor que admiraba, se disipa en mis memorias, creyendo que tal vez había sido una broma de mal gusto recordar esas tortuosas memorias, evocando su rostro. Pareciendo recuerdos del ayer, pero viejos como los sentimientos que albergo con poco gusto, mientras alejo mi vista de la puerta, perdiéndome en los ojos de mi marido.


End file.
